Couples One Shots
by PeddieKick4Eva
Summary: Some one shots about my fave couples on Latest Buzz hope you like, i'll do one every few days or a week.
1. Wilder and Amanda

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LATEST** BUZZ_

_Amanda and Wilder_

Amanda's POV

I walked out of the lift and i saw the one and only Wilder riding his skateboard through the Teen Buzz floor. As you might have noticed i have a massive crush on him and i have ever since Noah and Rebecca started dating because i realized even Rebecca can get a boyfriend even if it is Noah, anyway like i was saying i have liked him ever since. Anyway i walked up to my desk and i printed my article for DJ and walked into her office.

"Hey DJ, I got my article here" i said wanting to leave because every time we into her office she makes us do even more work, Michael found that out the hard way. I really wanted to go and play my guitar as well, no one knows but it's my secret hobby.

"Thanks Amanda, You can go now" DJ said

"Okay, Thanks DJ" i said when i was walking out the door. I was really surprised that DJ didn't give me more work, well good luck for me, i can do my music.

I walked out of her office and headed up to mine and Wilder's room, With DJ, She wanted all of us to have our own rooms to just chill, so Noah and Rebecca share, me and Wilder and Michael has his own room, why couldn't i have my own room i've been here longer that everyone.

I walked past all the desks and went up the stairs through the doors to the long hallway.

I walked into my room and grabbed my guitar from the corner of the room and started strumming and thinking about Wilder and then i started humming a song i was making up on the spot.

**He was a boy **

**She was a girl **

**Can i make it any more obvious?**

I don't know where the lyrics came from i just kept thinking about Wilder and they came to mind.

**He was a punk **

**She did ballet**

**What more can i say?**

I was thinking about me and Wilder, i mean he liked all the punk rock stuff and i did dance mainly ballet well let's see where this song goes.

**He wanted her**

**She'd never tell**

**Secretly she wanted him as well**

Well it's true, i know Wilder likes me i just can't tell people i like him too they would kill me at school and make my life a living hell.

**And all of her friends **

**Stuck up their nose**

**They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

That's true as well all my friends didn't like Wilder because he wasn't posh or the most smartest of guys, but they hadn't taken the time to know him like i did, the truth is he's really sweet and caring, there are just too many amazing things to say about him.

I finally stopped thinking about him and carried on playing but what i didn't know was Wilder, himself and Michael were standing right outside my room.

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.**

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

_[2x:]_  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

With that last strum i put the guitar down, when Wilder was about to walk in thinking it was about another boy, i said "I really like you Wilder"

"Really?" He said as he walked in and sat down next to me.

I slowly turned my head to where he was sitting and nodded very slowly.

He smiled that cheeky little smile i love so much and whispered, his lips about 5 centimetres from mine.

"That makes two of us"

As he said that i bit my lip i didn't what to do but then he placed his lips on mine and it took me a while to register what was happening but i kissed back, i don't how long we kissed for but we both had to break apart for air, i was awestruck.

"WOW" We both said at the same time.

We smiled at each other and leaned in again but this kiss was passionate when the other was just sweet and gentle.

His hands were on my waist and mine slowly made it's way from his chest up to his neck then into his chocolate brown hair. He pushed his tongue against my lips and i happily parted them are tongue's in a raging battle , fighting for dominance. After a while i somehow ended up on stop straddling him, we finally broke apart. I then got off him and we walked down to where everyone was working, we walked down hand in hand.

"Hey guys" i said full with joy.

When Michael and Noah saw our hands together they did a spit take, while i thought Rebecca would do the same thing, she just laid her head on her boyfriend's head and smiled at us, mouthing ' Tell me everything later', as usual i did, we tell each other everything.

Well let's just say that Wilder is the best boyfriend ever!

Rebecca and the guys have even started calling us 'Wilanda' , as in Wilder and Amanda, well i don't mind it's cute

**what do you think, won't be able to update lots 'cause of exams and everything so review if you like it if you don't review anyway.**

**~ Craziii Biiitch xxx**


	2. HELP!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Any ideas what i could do for noah and rebecca?x **

**i'm all ears**

**~ Craziii Biiitch**


End file.
